


Croce del Sud

by Nykyo



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: M/M, One Shot, contiene forti dosi di fluff tra ex killer professionisti, romantica - Freeform, sotto la croce del sud
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:39:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8686036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo
Summary: Un anno. 365 giorni esatti. Tanto era passato da quando Liam era sbarcato per la prima volta Hiva Oa e aveva varcato la soglia del Cloche et Croix. Un anno intero, e Liam non riusciva ancora a crederci.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Suzakusly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzakusly/gifts).



> Per la mia adorata [Suzakusly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzakusly) Buon compleanno, tesoro <3 Sappi che questa mi era venuta in mente tempo fa grazie alla tua bellissima [fanart](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5241380).
> 
> Il racconto non è betato, abbiate pazienza. La mia Lori adorata ha un sacco di impegni e comunque questa è anche un po' sua, così può godersela senza sfaticare.
> 
> NB: questa one shot è un seguito della mia long intitolata "Cloche et Corix" è comprensibile anche senza averlo letto, ma non nel dettaglio, qundi consiglio di leggere prima quella.

**Croce del Sud.**

 

When you see the Southern Cross for the first time

You understand now why you came this way

'Cause the truth you might be runnin' from is so small

But it's as big as the promise, the promise of a comin' day

[Southern Cross – Crosby, Still and Nash](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iuLBhxZUkmU)

 

 

_Emisfero Australe – Hiva Oa, Isole Marchesi._

 

Un anno. 365 giorni esatti. Tanto era passato da quando Liam era sbarcato per la prima volta Hiva Oa e aveva varcato la soglia del Cloche et Croix. Un anno intero, e Liam non riusciva ancora a crederci.

Un anno preciso e tondo, a partire dallo scoccare della mezzanotte, e il quadrante della sveglia vecchio stile sul comodino concordava con il suo modernissimo orologio subacqueo da polso: mancavano solo due minuti prima che le lancette si unissero, diventando un’unica lama scura e affilata puntata verso il numero dodici.

Liam lanciò un’occhiata alle sue spalle, verso il letto con la sua zanzariera candida e verso la sagoma massiccia dell’uomo che amava. Julian dormiva, incurante della brezza estiva che smuoveva appena la garza sottile e agitava le tende della finestra, aperta sul balcone.

Liam tornò ad appoggiarsi al parapetto di pietra e si sentì ridicolo, perché stava per sfuggirgli un sospiro.

Era felice ed era proprio quella la cosa che lo faceva sentire un po’ triste, anche se essere malinconici per la gioia era pazzesco e paradossale.

Il punto era che giusto un anno prima Liam non avrebbe mai pensato di potersi sentire così vivo, appagato e completo. Amato, voluto, distante anche alla lettera miglia e miglia dalla solitudine per cui si era convinto da un pezzo di essere perfettamente tagliato. Beh, forse non ci aveva mai creduto più di tanto, però dopo Anna si era detto che era predestinato a non avere compagni. Nel mondo secondo le cui regole aveva sempre giocato tutti tranne lui avevano avuto almeno un partner nel senso “lavorativo del termine”. Liam invece era stato quasi sempre il solo Jolly di un mazzo fallato. Gli era parso giusto: i cecchini non girano in coppia, sono creature solitarie che scrutano le vite degli altri dall’alto in cerca di preda, come certi falchi che o si uniscono subito e per tutta la vita o non lo faranno mai più. Liam aveva si era retto il gioco da solo per anni e aveva sempre pensato che solo avrebbe vissuto e solo sarebbe morto. In fondo se lo sarebbe meritato, per il semplice fatto di essere sempre stato se stesso: ossia non esattamente una brava persona. Ma era pur sempre una persona dotata di un cuore capace di battere troppo svelto o di stringersi per il dolore, che a lui piacesse ammetterlo o meno.

Il suo, in ogni caso, non era un cuore normale. Un proiettile l’aveva quasi attraversato e da allora Liam si era convinto di non poterlo più usare per amare. Non nel modo giusto, se non altro. Non in quella maniera in cui sembrava che perfino essere felice potesse fermane i battiti una volta per tutte.

Liam era sempre stato abbastanza sincero con se stesso – con qualcuno ogni tanto doveva pur dire la verità, tutta la verità, nient’altro che la verità – franco al punto da ammettere di aver amato più di una volta. Tyler,  Anna e forse anche qualcun altro, una vita fa, a Oxford, da ragazzino. Non era la prima occasione in cui gli succedeva di non riuscire a dormire perché i sentimenti lo facevano sentire confuso e sul punto di rovinare tutto, ma era la prima volta che aveva più paura di ferire che di essere ferito. Ed era la prima volta che, se cercava di dirsi «Non ci sperare, non dura mai. Sei tu. Con te non è mai durata», la fitta di dolore che provava dentro il petto lo pugnalava con forza sufficiente a dargli la nausea. Accorgersi che si fidava del tutto di Julian lo spaventava ancora e spesso lo faceva sentire sciocco, ma non credergli e dubitare di lui lo riempiva di senso di colpa come non gli era mai successo in vita sua. Neppure quando aveva stretto Tyler tra le braccia e gli aveva mentito guardandolo dritto negli occhi mentre gemeva il suo nome.

Così, eccolo lì, sul balcone a fissare le stelle nel calore umido di una notte polinesiana, con quel suo cuore fallato troppo stretto eppure pieno di sogni, e con le gote roventi senza un vero motivo.

II tocco di Julian su una spalla lo colse tanto alla sprovvista che il suo primo istinto fu quello di lottare, ma il suo corpo riconobbe subito le braccia che stavano iniziando a stringerlo e si rilassò in automatico nella loro presa.

Il sospiro che Liam era riuscito a trattenere pochi istanti prima ora fuggì a perdersi nella notte. Liam lo lasciò andare senza grandi rimorsi. Recriminare con Julian per avergli fatto prendere un colpo gli pareva futile, oltre che insensato. Ci sarebbe stato da stupirsi se un uomo come Julian, malgrado la stazza, non fosse stato capace di scivolare fuori da un letto in perfetto silenzio e di prendere quasi chiunque alle spalle. Il particolare che fosse riuscito a sorprendere lui era un demerito per il solo Liam, e la diceva lunga su quanto certi pensieri potevano distrarre anche chi possedeva un addestramento specifico.

«Se non fossi stato tu ora sarei morto» disse con un mezzo sorriso più divertito che infastidito. Non si stava lamentando, stava solo concedendo a Julian il giusto tributo.

Anziché replicare a tono, come avrebbe fatto di solito, Julian gli fece sollevare il capo e gli posò un bacio delicato sulla fronte, vicino alla tempia sinistra. Liam aveva perso il conto delle volte in cui Julian aveva ripetuto quel gesto inteso a rassicurarlo. Era l’equivalente silenzioso di un «Sono qui. Va tutto bene.» Ed era vero, anche se Liam faticava a crederci. Andava tutto bene.

«Non riuscivi a dormire?» Appena un sussurro inquieto e premuroso sulla sua pelle e tra le ciocche che gli ricadevano sul viso.

Liam scosse il capo. Sia lui che Julian erano spesso preda degli incubi anche se, di norma, erano capaci di uscirne interi, sia da soli che l’uno con l’aiuto dell’altro. Quella però era una notte di sogni piacevoli, malgrado facessero comunque un po’ paura.

«Guardavo quella» ammise, indicando una porzione di cielo con lo sguardo, sicuro che Julian l’avrebbe seguito e che avrebbe capito al volo a cosa si riferiva.

La bocca di Julian premette di nuovo sulla sua tempia prima di distendersi in un largo sorriso. «La Croce del Sud?»

Liam annuì e scoprì che non si vergognava per niente nel confermarlo.

«La Croce del Sud. La Stella Polare dell’emisfero australe. La croce dei naviganti.»

Fece una breve pausa e quando riprese a parlare il suo tono si fece più roco. «Ti ho mai detto che prima di partire per venire qui a Hiva Oa ho passato otto mesi in Nuova Zelanda? No, tesoro, no, non te l’ho mai detto.»

Si accorse che Julian stava trattenendo il fiato e decise di stemperare un po’ la tensione. «Non chiedermi come mi sono procurato da vivere, te lo puoi immaginare, sono sicuro che puoi immaginarlo eccome. Beh, magari penseresti peggio del dovuto, amore, con me pensare male non è mai uno sbaglio, ma come vedi sono sopravvissuto. Lo faccio ogni volta e contro qualunque pronostico.»

La risata che gli stava sgorgando dalla gola morì sulla bocca di Julian che si era appena chinato per baciarlo con troppa lentezza. Liam ci mise una piccola eternità a emergere dal bacio con poco fiato e un martello impazzito dentro il petto.

«La guardavo ogni notte» disse, avvertendo il peso di ogni sillaba e sentendosi melodrammatico per davvero, non solo per una delle sue stupide pose. «La cercavo nel cielo e me ne stavo lì a fissarla anche per ore. Serviva a ricordarmi il motivo per cui non sarei mai dovuto venire fin qui. La guardavo e mi dicevo: non partire, torna in Europa o negli Stati Uniti, ovunque, ma non sotto queste stelle. Non sotto questa croce.»

Julian lo afferrò per la vita e lo costrinse a voltarsi, per fissarlo dritto negli occhi.

«Perché?» La minaccia nel suo tono suonava evidente tanto quanto le note di accorata delusione che le facevano da controcanto. «Era così difficile decidere che mi amavi e che volevi raggiungermi? Ti sembrava davvero così terribile esserti innamorato proprio di me, lasciare tutto per starmi accanto, darci una possibilità insieme?»

Liam rise sul serio e scosse il capo. Si sporse per mordere le labbra di Julian, per punirlo un po’ di aver pensato una cosa così sbagliata e assurda e per non pensare a quanto era un idiota lui stesso, con tutti i suoi dubbi mai completamente sopiti e la paura di venir gettato via per l’ennesima volta, come la carta inutile e segnata in modo maldestro che era sempre stato, nel gioco della vita come in quello dell’amore.

«Ah, amore stupido che non sei altro…» ridacchiò, assestando a Julian un altro piccolo morso, questa volta sul mento un po’ ispido a causa della barba in ricrescita. «Ero sicuro che se fossi arrivato fin qui non ti avrei trovato. Ero sicuro che sarei finito seduto sulla spiaggia ubriaco a guardare in alto e a maledire te, gli irlandesi, le croci, le stelle, tutto il dannatissimo creato. Ero sicuro di non averti, di essermi solo illuso. Ti è più chiaro così, Jules, o devo umiliarmi spiegandoti perché non trovandoti mi si sarebbe spezzato il cuore? Sono un bugiardo, non me la cavo bene quando devo mostrarmi sincero sino al punto di ammettere che anche io ce l’ho un cuore.»

Fu zittito da un bacio feroce e dalla stretta delle braccia di Julian che tornavano a circondarlo e ad avvolgerlo.

Liam assesto un calcione metaforico a se stesso, alla paura, al passato e a qualunque cosa non fosse il presente e il calore del corpo premuto contro il suo, e cedette al bacio con il massimo trasporto. Gli parve che durasse secoli e che quei secoli non fossero comunque abbastanza. Aveva voglia di restare lì per tutta la notte, a non fare niente altro che baciare Julian con il fervore che ci avrebbe messo un ragazzino alla sua prima cotta. Nello stesso tempo sentiva il desiderio montare e crescere al pensiero che avrebbero potuto fare l’amore sotto quell’infinito cielo esotico. Che avrebbe potuto annullarsi nel piacere, insieme alla persona che forse non era il suo primo amore, ma sarebbe stato l’ultimo, se a quelli come Liam era concesso in sorte almeno un briciolo di fortuna.

«Ero qui anche prima che tu arrivassi, Inglese idiota!» A differenza di lui Julian non stava nemmeno provando a mascherare i sentimenti sotto un velo di ironia. «Sono stato qui per mesi a pensare che non saresti mai arrivato ma che non potevo muovermi, perché se mi sbagliavo non mi avresti trovato e ti avrei perso senza averti mai neppure avuto. Per tutti quei mesi quest’isola mi è sembrata solo una maledetta trappola troppo calda, troppo umida e inospitale. Finché non sei arrivato non mi è mai sembrata casa. E invece è un anno che sei qui e non riesco più nemmeno a ricordare com’era vivere altrove, senza di te, in un’altra vita che, evidentemente, mi ero solo illuso di voler vivere. Se tu non avessi alzato quel tuo culo inglese per raggiungermi è a me che si sarebbe spezzato il cuore!»

Liam rise di nuovo, di gusto e con le gote in fiamme per l’emozione. Allacciò il collo di Julian con le braccia, lo fece chinare e lo baciò usando i denti e la lingua e spingendosi contro di lui con tutto il corpo, più per mostrargli che era lì, sul serio e in carne e ossa, che per mera lussuria. Anche se l’idea di Julian che lo scopava su quel balcone, nella brezza estiva carica dell’odore del mare, con la Croce del Sud che sfavillava beffarda sopra il capo di entrambi non era per niente male.

«Ti amo anch’io, Jules» sussurrò sfacciato e felice, staccando appena le labbra dalle sue. «Ti amo anch’io, tesoro, buon anniversario.»


End file.
